


Collapse The Light Into Earth

by Loupgaros



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Seperation, blink and you miss it suggestive themes, i warn i write to music, men can cry too you know, not a happy reunion, some small fluff, tagging in case, the brutal reality of vault selection, written to porcupine tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupgaros/pseuds/Loupgaros
Summary: 'I won't shiver in the coldI won't let the shadows take their tollI won't cover my head in the darkAnd I won't forget you when we partCollapse the light into earthI won't heal given timeI won't try to change your mindI won't feel better in the cold light of dayBut I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to stayCollapse the light into earth'- Porcupine Tree, Collapse The Light Into Earth (From In Absentia)Vault selection is cruel. But what happens after can break a heart.
Relationships: Elias/Other NPC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Collapse The Light Into Earth

‘They’ll be saying who’s going the vault tomorrow. There’s even an Overseer already picked and I reckon I know who.’

That was Peter, sat comfortably in the house kitchen, his feet resting on the table as he chewed his toast thoughtfully. Elias looked up sharply. 

‘Tomorrow? Shit, I forgot.’ He sighed, combing fingers roughly through his hair. ‘Wait. The Overseer’s been announced already?’

‘No! Not yet anyway.’ Peter chuckled with wry amusement at Elias’ panicked face. ‘But bets are high on one person. She did better than the other candidates in a peace-keeping task. And since _VTU_ want to send their _very B E S T_ , then they’ll go with her.’ 

Elias managed a chuckle at that. The way Pete said _VTU_ perfectly matched the way he’d said _B E S T_. ‘Oh _her_. I don’t even know her name. But hey, she can keep the peace. Works for me.’

The breakfast table turned quiet. Pete gave Elias a slightly worried look. ‘Hey. You reckon you’ll be okay when it’s announced? I mean... Not everyone can go in. We know that.’

‘I know.’ Elias was quiet, his face etched with not only another mechanical ding but intense worry. ‘I mean... Will _you_? If we don’t get to go in, you know, together?’

Peter paused then dropped his feet off the table. Leaning forward, he grasped Elias’ hand tight. ‘Honestly? No. But I know this is for the best. Deep down, I want us in there as we are. But if it comes to it... I’m okay if only one of us gets into that vault, then gets out to make it better. Because no matter what happens out here, it won’t get better until it’s all burned down. You got me?’

Elias gave a small nod. He didn’t trust himself to say anything. 

‘So one of us can go in and one of us stays out here. But we’re still together where it counts and we’ll still fight that good fight, right?’

‘I see it. Yeah. I can... see that. But.. All the same. You know which I’d rather like.’ His voice seemed small.

Peter sighed then nodded. ‘Don’t get me wrong. I know too. But they want the best. And you’re right in there if anything. I’m borderline. So I have a coin toss to help me.’ He rubbed Elias’ hand gently then managed a smile. ‘I got an idea. Let’s go to Point Pleasant. A day out. We’ll spend it not thinking about it until it happens then come back.’

‘Y-yeah... That’ll work.’ Elias managed a weak smile. 

\-------------------------------

It was a good day in Point Pleasant. The sun was out, the promenade was buzzing with activity. Elias stood under an umbrella, leaning on the wall as he tried to lick up the slivers of ice cream already escaping from the heat. Peter just chuckled. 

‘Well eat it quicker! You always have those so slowly.’ He only smirked when Elias poked his tongue at him. ‘It’s meant to be eaten cold, not melting.’

Elias shrugged. ‘What if I like it this way? My teeth just freeze if it’s cold.’

Peter rolled his eyes then shrugged. ‘Fine.’ 

The next excursion was the Mothman statue. They both took turns to have pictures taken at the front and back. The back ones were most notably fun because it mainly involved the pair making appreciative gestures toward the ample rear the sculptor had given Mothman. Elias had often wondered why it wasn’t bigger himself. 

As they strolled through the town, it felt peaceful. Like this was home. While many residents questioned Mothman, they sure as hell did not question the tourism it bought. Everything was Mothman themed. And the pair loved it. 

They still had to walk carefully. Just good friends. Out for a day trip to see Mothman. Elias struggled with this part. It hurt to have to walk a couple of feet apart. His feet wanted to get closer.

Towards the end of the day, it turned cooler. The two of them sat on the wall nearest the bridge where the legendary Mothman had appeared. For a moment, Elias looked wistful. Then he spoke. 

‘You remember when we first saw him? In the woods near Flatwoods?’

‘Yep. Vanished before we could see him properly.’ Peter looked thoughtful. ‘That was date night. You said it’d be perfect if he showed up then we saw his eyes and we chased for a picture. I think we spooked him.’

‘I remember. You said ‘Quick get the camera.’ We did and then just gone. I like to think he gave his blessing to us though.’

‘I bet he did. Then we saw him a couple of weeks later. That was near Bastion Park.’ 

Elias grinned. ‘Yeah! That was definitely him! No human could have made that dark shape. Or smoke. Didn’t leave any traces though.’

Pete nodded and shuffled closer. It was quietening down so a few feet apart was now just inches.’He never leaves them. Likes to keep us guessing. But it was good to see him.’

‘Just has the reputation.’ Elias sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘This country was going to shit before Mothman. Just seeing him doesn’t mean shit’s going down. He’s a creature. He’s just behaving.’

‘Hey now. Dial back that blood pressure.’ Pete rested his hand on Elias’ shoulder. ‘We know the truth. Point Pleasant kinda does. If no one else does...’ He shrugged. ‘Fuck ‘em.’

Elias visibly relaxed. ‘Yeah. Fuck ‘em. Shit, I’m going to miss this. Being able to come here, see the statue, just relax. I’ll miss the whole cryptid gig.’

Pete nodded then looked up at the darkening sky. ‘Same. It’s not been safe to do any cryptid hunting for a while. And I reckon Vault 76 isn’t gonna have any.’ 

Quiet again. Elias sighed. ‘Let’s go. Don’t mind saying this but I need to just forget until tomorrow.’

‘Yeah. Let’s go.’

\----------------------------

Forgetting can be done by a number of ways. One involves alcohol and lots of it, but that’s generally a student-considered pastime. That had alreday been considered and was already being acted on by other members of the house share. 

The way Elias much preferred had involved some alcohol but also being locked away in the bedroom and only being able to emerge with a stiff gait that would take a while to walk out. It hadn’t truly worked but he’d felt better. So had Peter if his huge grin was anything to go by. 

The announcement was due on campus. By this point he was walking somewhat normally but now he was feeling stiff for another reason entirely. The successful candidates would be announced class by class so as to minimise disruption and discussion. 

Simon had walked in, his expression grim. Elias had tensed up while the names were announced then it happened. He was called out. His lecturer wasn’t. Relief at once flooded his brain then was replaced by dread. Simon had simply left the room, his face going red.

The corridors were subdued. Some who hadn’t been called out were angry and held back by the security bots. But mostly it was quiet resignation from those who didn’t make it. 

Those who had, the mood was mixed. Elation, joy, anything you could think of was was present. But some were in floods of tears. Best friends, people they’d known to carry them through, they wouldn’t be coming with them. It was almost too much. 

Elias found Peter by the statue. Just by his expression, Elias knew the news. 

‘Sorry.’ He muttered, seating himself at the base. 'I'm so sorry.'

‘It’s okay.’ Peter sounded so dejected. Elias felt his heart jump to his mouth as he leaned over for a tight hug. ‘I kinda knew it’d happen. I just... Hadn’t expected to be hit so hard.’

‘Can only prepare so much.’ Elias felt his voice practically crack.’My lecturer didn’t make it either and he practically guided me through the courses.’

Peter wiped his eyes then blew his nose noisily. ‘You made it then. You’re in. You’ll be safe when nuclera annihilation hits us all.’ He managed a smile. ‘I’m pleased for you. Really. I am. You’ll get that vault going solo, I can bet on it.’

‘Don’t talk like that.’ Elias hissed and looked away sharply as tears stung his eyes. ‘I don’t.. I don’t know how the fuck I’ll do in there. Not while knowing you’re out here.’

Peter sighed shakily and wiped his eyes. ‘Elias. Listen to me. We all knew this. Morgantown is nothing in Vault-Tec’s eyes. Beckley is too. Point Pleasant, all of it. They want the best only and they’ll get it. They’re as corporate as you can get. But the bombs when they fall... they’re crueller. They wouldn’t care who they fall on. Those left might live a bit longer. But the bombs won’t care.’ He turned red-rimmed eyes to Elias. ‘If there’s anything I’ve wanted for you, it’s safety. I _want_ you in there. I want you safe and secure, not out here getting burned up. Go in, if not for yourself but for me. Okay?’

Elias could only nod before walls of emotion crumbled and he couldn’t stop the shaking sobs wracked through him. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was time to go in to the fabled Vault 76. The days before had been hard. Elias had gone through alternate phases of numbness then outbursts of fresh and raw tears that lasted hours. But he had agreed. He’d go in for safety. Peter would find alternate arrangements, he'd said so. This would be fine. Yes. It would be fine.

Fine. 

He went in with a numb expression, little hope and knowing very few of those around him. 

The heavy vault doors closed. He was still numb even as he was shown his domicile. It was only when he was safe in bed, with the door closed that he gave vent to the violent sobs that he had wanted to release for so long. From the looks of it the next morning, he hadn’t been the only one. 

\--------------------------------

25 years later. He was back. 

Out in the wilderness, Elias strolled through the remains of a small town. It was one of many smaller ones that the Ash Heap had had around it. He knew it had a name but memory was playing funny tricks with him these days. 

It had ghouls in it. Fan-fucking-tastic. He sighed then crouched behind a wall, readying the power fist he carried as a secondary weapon. The Deathclaw gauntlet was close to needing repairs anyway.

Fuck. Things always needed so many repairs out here. 

Gunshots came from somewhere to the west. He remained hidden. The raspy grunts and inhales told him it was Scorched. The Scorched always fought the ghouls so this made it even easier. 

The gunshots continued. Ghoul moans and growls became less. Then it was quiet. Only the shuffling of feet nearing him could be heard. Elias offered up a silent prayer then whirled out. 

The Scorched grunted when it saw him. Its expression changed from confusion to a snarl then back to confusion. It inhaled sharply then shuffled closer. Elias swallowed then readied the fist. Then he stopped.

The Scorched was trying to speak. They could talk. It was either ‘One of Us!’ or ‘Not us!’ But this one was saying something else. 

He scanned the heavy deformed crystalline features. The fist was lowered just a little. ‘Wait... I think I know you...’ The name was on his lips befgore he could stop it. ‘Pete... What happened to you?’

It was. The crystals deformed parts of his face. But the eyes told it all. It was Peter. Elias could feel it rising up, that well of emotion. It had been dug so deep it took time but he could never forget one thing: just how that man had looked at him all that time ago.

The Scorched managed one word. ‘E-E-Elias?’ Then the eyes shifted. There had been humanity there. Now it was gone. ‘Not us!’

The words came as a slap in the face. The eyes darkened and showed nothing but bare hostility. Elias raised the power fist once again. As he spoke, he could feel his vision blurring. ‘I am so sorry.’

It was short. It was quick. It knocked what had once been Peter’s head clean off. The body thudded to the ground. 

Elias stared at it with tears streaming his grimy cheeks. Kneeling down, with effort, he put his hand on a crystalline shoulder. ‘I’m so sorry. Forgive me.’

\----------------------------------

The fire burned bright in the night. Peter had wanted a cremation so he was getting it. Elias stared at the flames blankly.

That was it.

His one hope.

His link to the past he hoped would survive. Gone. He’d gone through Vault 76 hoping that there’d be a reunion. That Peter would have been okay. 

He’d seen the Responder camps. They’d survived. They’d managed to a degree. Peter could have been with them. 

He stayed until the fire died down, until its ashes joined those of the Ash Heap. Then he stood up and he walked away. 

It hadn’t been murder, he told himself. The Scorched blight had done that. It had killed Pete’s humanity. He’d only delivered the mercy killing. But it still fucking hurt. 


End file.
